Marionnette
by Ladyfhat
Summary: Laissé chez les Dursley à 1an, Harry fini par ne devenir qu'une poupée entre les bras de Vernon Dursley pendant que Rémus panique fasse à sa disparition et que la magie se réveille... HP/?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Un homme et une femme se tenaient en plein milieu de la rue, sur 4 Privet Drive.

Revêtus de chapeaux pointus et de longues robes sortant de l'ordinaire des gens habitant ce quartier.

- Êtes-vous sur Albus que le mettre ici est la meilleure solution.

- Évidemment Minerva où voulez-vous qu'on le mette sinon?

- Chez les Weasley?

- Ils ont déjà bien trop d'enfants ce n'est même pas une possibilité voyons!

- Les Londubats?

- Surtout pas! Avec la tragédie qui vient de se passer j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne fassent du mal à Harry en le tenant responsable pour le meurtre des parents au petit Nevil.

- Mais enfin! Où donc allez-vous chercher une idée pareille!

- Sans le vouloir les gens peuvent faire bien du mal...

- Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin du petit allons Albus.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté Minerva. Les gens ne le prendraient que pour la célébrité et des gens comme cela, on ne peut pas les faire confiance. De nos jours les gens honnêtes se révèlent être corrompus. C'est à croire qu'ils ont pris ça du ministère de la magie.

- Mais enfin, le laisser au milieu des moldus est vraiment la dernière option à fa…

- Minerva!

- Remus! Remus pourrait le garder lui, il n'a pas d'enfant et considère déjà le petit comme son fils et puis il ne ferait jamais quelque chose allant à l'encontre de sa protection vous le savez ça Albus!

- Allez-vous arrêter oui? Remis est un loup-garou! Je sais ce que je fais. Ici, il sera protégé grâce à la protection de sang de sa mère.

- Vous êtes sur?

- Par Merlin, mais puisque je vous le dis Mina.

La directrice de Griffondor rougis face au surnom affectueux que lui avait donné Albus et le ton qu'il avait pris pour le lui dire.

Et puis si Albus disait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, c'est sûrement qu'il n'y en avait aucun. 

Ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Par magie! 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite chers lecteurs et lectrice!

Je vous l'offre pour la ST-VALENTIN! Aimez-vous les uns, les autres!

Juste un petit mot…

En ce qui concerne la publication, j'essaierai une fois par mois ou plus, tout dépendra de ma vitesse…

Et bien sûr c'est un slash! Désolé si ça vous attriste, mais c'est comme ça

Oh et merci à _**Nalou**_ pour la première review, à _**Serrana**_ pour la deuxième, à _**Aurélie Malfoy**_ pour la troisième, à _**Kaori Jade**_ pour la quatrième et à _**Neifu-sasu**_ pour la cinquième! Ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Sur ce… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>OoOo<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

* * *

><p>Harry 2 ans…<p>

* * *

><p>- Pet, le monstre pleur.<p>

- Et alors, que veux-tu que j'en fasse de ce vau rien?

- Fais le taire. Je m'en fiche comment, mais faut qu'il se taise.

Il va réveiller mon fils si ça continu.

La femme se leva du salon où elle regardait son émission favori et alla voir dans le placard en dessous de l'escalier pour essayer de faire taire son neveu.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, les pleurs cessèrent. Deux grands yeux émeraude la regardaient avec innocence.

Pendant quelques secondes Petunia Dursley fut prise d'amour pour cet enfant dans le placard à l'aspect miteux.

Puis elle se souvint que c'était un monstre, comme sa sœur et son bouffon de mari décédés et elle claqua la porte du placard avant de retourner s'assoir près de son époux.

Les pleurs avaient cessés…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cette saleté.

- Rien.

L'homme regarda sa femme surprit. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée encore?

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait?

- Parce que ça te regarde? Maintenant j'aimerai bien écouter mon émission.

Vernon regarda sa femme d'un nouvel œil.

Elle qui était toujours calme, douce et parfaite semblait plus agité, moins douce, plus imparfaite depuis que le monstre avait surgit dans leur vie.

La colère venait de se réveiller à l'intérieur de lui. Ce monstre payerait, foi de Dursley.

* * *

><p>Harry 5ans…<p>

* * *

><p>Un jeune enfant regarda en autre, beaucoup plus gros et grand que lui. C'était Dudley.<p>

Il allait à la maternelle.

C'est ce qu'avait dit Oncle.

Mais lui il n'en avait pas le droit. Lui il était le monstre.

Il était un bon à rien et les gens partaient quand il était là.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre de toute façon.

Ça aussi c'est Oncle qui lui avait dit. Il n'était bon qu'à exicutre ou exécuti… Non c'était plus tôt ex-é-cu-ter. Exécuter! Voilà il avait réussi à dire le mot.

Un sourire vint se loger sur les lèvres de l'enfant avant de vite disparaître en voyant une ombre derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le monstre, je t'ai déjà dit de rester à l'intérieur de la maison. Tu n'as pas ta place dehors tu le sais.

Un murmure inaudible lui répondit.

- Oui, oui pardon Oncle.

Une main agrippa rageusement sa tignasse désordonnée, le traina à l'intérieur de la maison et le jeta sur le dur planché de la cuisine.

- Fais le ménage et ne viens plus nous dérangé sinon… Couic

Vernon fit glisser son doit sur sa gorge et sortit sa langue.

- Compris ptite merde?

Un autre murmure tout aussi lui répondit.

- Oui Oncle.

Une grimace mesquine pris place sur le gros visage de Vernon. Ce morveux n'était qu'au début de ses souffrances.

* * *

><p>Harry 7ans…<p>

* * *

><p>Un jeune garçon regarda la maison de son enfance, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela une enfance.<p>

Il allait enfin partir, quitter les lieux, en d'autres mots, allé plus loin que les escaliers devant la maison de son Oncle et sa tante.

Cependant, même si c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, une peur sans limite commençait à naitre en lui.

Sortit de cette maison, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, Et s'il se perdait et ne retrouvait jamais le moyen de revenir chez Oncle? Toutes les maisons étaient pareilles ici!

Marcher sur les planchers gris et durs comme les escaliers devant la maison l'effrayait.

Voir ces immenses lampes le long du chemin qui s'appelait rue le terrorisait. Mais le pire était la chose noire qui se nommait voiture comme disait Oncle.

Ça faisait un bruit bizarre avant de rouler. Il ne savait jamais ou ça partait, mais cette chose revenait tout le temps dans le garage et Oncle en sortait toujours fatigué le soir.

Cette chose devait surement mangé son énergie. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos à cette pensée.

Il en était sûr. Les deux lumières qui s'allumaient quand Oncle était aspiré à l'intérieur étaient ses yeux.

Ça c'est Big D qui le lui avait dit. Les yeux de la chose voyaient tout et prendrait son énergie s'il la regardait dans les yeux.

- Garçon! Ramènes-toi tu vas nous mettre en retard, erreur de la nature!

- Oui mon oncle, j'arrive.

C'est non seulement la voix, mais aussi le corps tremblant qu'il se dirigea vers Oncle.

Dehors, plus loin que les escaliers devant la maison et du jardin frontal. Proche de la monstrueuse chose noire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention à ne pas la regarder, mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir Oncle et ne pas venir proche de celui-ci seulement parce qu'il avait peur.

Dudley qui justement passait par-là, vie une bonne occasion de lui mettre ENCORE des problèmes sur le dos et allongea sa jambe sur le chemin que pris Harry.

Il ne retint même pas son ricanement lorsque son écervelé de cousin tomba durement sur l'asphalte avec les valises qu'il essayait de porter.

- Tu le fait exprès sale monstre, ça te plait d'être si dégueulasse avec nous! On t'héberge, on te nourrit, on te fournit même des vêtements alors que tout ce que tu mérites c'est d'être mis à nu tel un esclave.

L'enfant garda le silence. Il n'était pas sure de ce qu'il fallait dire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un esclave.

- Et tu sais pourquoi?

- Sais-tu pourquoi?

- Non mon oncle.

- Je vais te le dire pourquoi. Parce que tu n'es rien. Tu m'entends?

- Oui mon oncle.

La gifle partit si vite qu'il ne l'avait même pas vue venir. Le garçon releva un regard mi- craintif, mi- interrogatif. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette gifle?

- Répètes!

- J-je ne suis qu'un esclave et je ne mérite rien parce que je ne vaux rien.

- Tu vois, quand tu le veux le monstre, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Un mince sourire fit surface sur les fines lèvres du petit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais l'importance c'était qu'Oncle Vernon avait l'air moins fâché maintenant.

* * *

><p>Un sourire vicieux vint s'installer sur les lèvres de l'oncle Vernon. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du monstre.<p>

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils parti? Sans importance! Pour une fois, il avait envie de s'amuser. De se faire plaisir.

Combien de fois s'était-il retenu de peur que le vieux barbu ne l'apprenne? Beaucoup trop selon lui, mais c'était fini ce temps-là! Oui les temps étaient révolus. La famille Dursley s'était fait riche, vraiment riche.

Vernon avait alors décidé de déménager loin de sa vie antérieure et platonique, loin de sa femme et de son fils.

Ils étaient partis en pleine nuit, au moment où les anormales n'étaient pas là – Parce qu'il savait qu'ils les regardaient, surveillant le monstre. Il s'avait qu'il était spécial.

Il avait pris ses bagages et son esclave puis était parti en Albanie inventant comme excuse un contrat de deux ans. Sa femme et son fils n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Un moyen de dépenser plus que nécessaire et de se venter pour l'une et un moyen de commettre l'adultère pour l'autre.

Et le voilà se vautrant dans un sofa de luxe dans un chalet nouvellement acheté. Une sonnerie le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent, _IL_n'allait pas tarder à frapper trois coups avant qu'il ne le laisse entrer, puis il allait...

Toc, toc, toc.

- Entre dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il faut dire que l'Albanie l'avait bien changé. Il n'était plus le SI gros Vernon, ni le SI laid Vernon. Non, il avait perdu du poids et un peu de laideur en même temps.

Il était devenu froid, riche et respecter dans le milieu du travail.

- Le dîner est près mon Oncle.

- ...

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il releva ta tête pour ensuite se faire gifler fortement.  
>Il ne comprenait plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'essayait de ne plus comprendre, mais cette gifle avait ouvert la peau délicate de sa joue droite.<p>

Quelques gouttelettes de son sang tachèrent sa main droite. Et une larme coula. Qu'avait-il dit qui ait pu le contrarier de la sorte?

- M-mon...oncle?

Une autre gifle et un regard dur de celui-ci le fit écarquiller les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait désobéit.

- P-pardonnez-moi mon Onc…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Il avait encore désobéit. Encore. Et. Il avait peur.

- Désolé, j-je ne voulais pas vous désobéir M-Maître.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait. Dit-il calmement, bien trop pour être normal.

- P-pardonnez-moi Maî...

- Suffit! Tu l'as fait et deux fois en plus. En une seule journée. Maintenant tu subiras ta punition comme tout esclave se doit.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer sur ses joues et déjà elles se firent propriétaires des lieux.

L'enfant secoua la tête de droite à gauche murmurant des paroles à l'intention de son "Maître".

- Je vous en s-supplie, je ne recommencerais pas Maître.

- C'est ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois. Regar...

- Je vous en prie Maître, Maître je ne recommencerai plus! Donnez-moi une autre chance!

- Regardes où ça te mène quand je cède, tu deviens ingrat, tu désobéis, tu me coupe la parole, tu cris sur moi!

L'enfant se jeta à genoux, il avait crié sur son Maître, il s'était montré ingrat?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu, je n'ai jamais… Non, non s'il vous plait Maître.

- Dommage pour toi, car il ne me plait pas!

Et le garçon sue. Il allait recevoir sa toute première punition, le Maître allait terriblement le faire mal. Déjà il le voyait prendre un des objets noirs, celui-ci étant court, mais épais.

Comment cela s'appelait-il déjà? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne savait rien. Il n'était intélégent, non itéligent? Ah non c'était intelligent.

C'est le Maître que le lui avait dit et tout ce que le Maître disait était vrai. Les esclaves ne sont pas intelligents et ne vont pas à l'écolo. _(Comprenez bien qu'il veut dire école par la)_

Ça c'était pour les petits enfants honnêtes et les esclaves ne sont pas honnêtes. Non ils étaient faits pour servir leur Maître et se taire.

Il l'avait déjà vu l'utiliser sur les personnes qui nettoyait et faisait la nourriture comme lui, mais jamais il n'avait eu à subir ça. Le Maître lui avait toujours épargné les blessures physiques.

Harry regarda le calendrier que caressait l'homme au fouet. Une marque rouge se dessinait dans une case. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui était spécial. Il avait entendu le Maître le dire l'autre jour.

Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées son oncle se tourna vers le petit garçon de tout juste 8ans.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire son nom. Le grand homme s'avança vers l'enfant le fouet à la main.

Était-ce ça le cadeau d'un enfant pour son anniversaire?

* * *

><p>- Comment ça il a disparue!<p>

- Calmez-vous Rémus, je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication à la chose.

- Une bonne explication? Une bonne explication? Mais je m'en balance de votre putain de bonne explication que vos agents peuvent me donner vieux sénile. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si vous ne me le ramenez pas saint et sauf dans deux jours, notre collaboration là, vous pourrez vous la foutre dans le cul.

- Rémus enfin! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je sais que t'es pas bien, personne est bien, ça nous fait tous un choc, mais crier de la sorte ne va rien changer. Il faut d'abord se calmer, puis ensuite on cherchera, on trouvera le p'tit et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- C'est si facile à dire Molly, mais tu vois, ça n'arrive que dans les saloperies d'histoire de fée. Alors je te prierai de te la fermé. Ce n'est pas toi qui a perdu quatres proches en moins de 10 ans à cause des mauvaises décidions d'un vieux barbue drogué à la citronnelle.

Dans le 12 square Grimaud le silence pris place. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Rémus agir de la sorte. Il était toujours celui qui calmait, pensait les blessures alors qu'il était le plus brisé d'entre eux.

- Sortez. Tous, juste... sortez. Cette maison me revient de droit alors dégagez et trouvez-vous un nouveau _QG_ pour _VOTRE_ ordre parce qu'à partir de maintenant je n'en fais plus partit.

La maison se vida et de nouvelles protections furent installer à la place des anciennes. Plus personne ne pourra rentrer sans sa permission, plus personnes ne décidera sur les choix qu'il avait à prendre.

Il en avait assez! Il était toujours tenu à l'écart, le dernier à savoir et le premier à épauler.

On ne se jouera plus de lui. Toutes ces années il n'avait jamais rien fait, il s'était toujours tu et pourquoi? Pour rien. Pour des êtres perdus. Mais un espoir persistait.

La magie changeait, la nature la suivait de proche. Il l'avait senti. Tout ne serait plus comme maintenant. Bientôt un changement surviendrait.

Un changement fondamental pour la guerre. Décisif même. Il ne savait ce qui allait se passer, mais en tant que créature magique, il suivrait la magie quoi qu'elle fasse.

Une forte odeur lui fit lever la tête et ouvris les yeux, choses qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué faire. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit…

* * *

><p>- Maman?<p>

- Oui Dudlichou?

- Il est ou papa?

Un silence plana dans le salon. La femme regarda son fils puis le cadre montrant une photo de leur belle famille. Puis souri à son fils.

- Papa travail, mon chou. Il travail loin et fort pour qu'on puisse vivre très très bien.

- Loin où?

- En Albanie mon Dudlichou.

- Avec le monstre?

- Oui... Avec le monstre. Comme ça il ne nous pourrira pas la vue le monstre.

La femme éclata d'un rire froid pendant que son gros fils de 8 ans retourna à son activité précédente, c'est à dire... Regarder la télévision et s'empiffrer de gâteries.

* * *

><p>La face et le ventre sur le bureau, les pieds qui ne touchent plus le sol et les fesses à l'air étaient la position exacte dans laquelle se retrouvait l'orphelin.<p>

- Aïe! Le cri fut plus fort que les précédents.

- À combien en sommes-nous Harry?

- J-je ne sais plus Maître.

Le petit Harry tout juste âge de huit ans pris un air horrifié. Assailli par la douleur il ne savait plus ou en étaient-ils. Pourtant les paroles du Maître avait été bien spécifique.

Il fallait compter et il avait désobéi. Il avait essayé, juré craché qu'il avait essayé de toutes ses forces, mais les coups s'étaient faits de plus en plus durs et de plus en vites puis la douleur s'était répondu dans tout son chétif corps.

Vernon Dursley eu un sourire sadique. Évidemment que l'enfant n'aurait pu accomplir cette tâche! Il s'en était assuré en le frappant si fort qu'il avait oublié de compté depuis quelque temps déjà.

Il regarda avec une envi mal dissimulée le postérieur rougis de son neveu. Sans même opposé quelconque résistance contre la pulsion malsaine qui commençait à se réveillé, il avança sa grande et large main vers les petites fesses qui s'offraient à lui.

- Tu me déçois Harry.

Sa main toucha ce magnifique petit derrière. Il le massa. C'était encore jeune, si vierge et si pure que la simple pensée de se retrouver à l'intérieur le faisait presqu'éjaculer.

Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment, non. Un sourire sadique se retrouva sur les lèvres.

Harry avait mal, vraiment mal et la simple pensée de désobéir une autre fois au Maître l'effrayait.

Jamais plus il ne sera un mauvais garçon et il fera tout ce que le Maître voudra qu'il fasse.

- Je n'aime pas te faire mal comme ça Harry, mais tu ne m'en donnes pas le choix tu sais. Aller remonte tes pantalons et ne sois plus jamais un mauvais garçon. Cela serait vraiment triste que je doive encore te punir par ta faute.

- Oui Maître dit l'enfant en baissant sa tête. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez Maître et je vous écouterai toujours toujours maintenant Maître.

- Je le sais Harry. Je le sais.

L'homme eu un sourire satisfait. Bientôt il aura à sa disposition un garçon à tout faire, à vraiment tout faire.

Un rire gras s'éleva dans la pièce fessant frissonner de peur l'enfant.


	3. note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde, j'aurai voulu ne pas ecrire cela, mais je ne pourrais pas continuer de poster de nouveaux chapitres, ni d'être tout simplement sur

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont poster des reviews, ca ma vraiment fait plaisir et je tenais à au moins vous avertir que je ne continuerai pas. Si il y a quelqu'un qui veut

prendre cette fic en charge je lui donne le droit.

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic et désolé.


	4. note de l'auteur 2

Oui je sais... J'ai dit que je n'allais plus continuer...

En fait j'avais l'intention de partir définitivement de parce que... Je suis addected! Et oui!

Mais bon, je peux décidement pas abandonné maintenant. Alors j'ai pris la résolution de changer mes habitudes.

Arrêter tout comme ca, je peux pas alors je vais juste arrêter d'être tout le temps sur , passer plus de temps avec ma famille, sortir avec mes amies, avoir d'autre centre d'activité que... .

Vous voyé à quel point j'étais atteinte?

Enfin bref tout cela pour dire que je vais continuer mes fanfics et que on se reverra bientot pour le chapitre 2!

Hourra!


End file.
